


When nothing else can ease him

by OpheliaTheMoth



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Instability, Quadruple Drabble, Remorse, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaTheMoth/pseuds/OpheliaTheMoth
Summary: 400-word-drabble about Gaetan visiting Millie in Oreton.





	When nothing else can ease him

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. <3

Gloomy moonlight fell onto the few huts gathered around the lake; It poured over the straw-covered roofs and left harsh shadowy edges on the ground.  
Amidst the contrasts of light and shadow stood a tall figure, moving carelessly and light-footed. There was no need for him to watch his step. All the peasants were fast asleep.  
The man placed a pouch onto one of the doorsteps and gave it a last glance.  
Come morning, the girl would be the first to go outside. Gaetan had always watched her, making sure she was cared for.

When he saw her smile and laugh, a memory of a face so painfully similar crossed his mind.  
Greta'd had the smile of an angel, too.

It was the right thing to do, he reminded himself, and all he could do, really.  
Another sting of guilt told him he'd never make up for taking her family away so cruelly.  
_So kind all of a sudden, monster?_ , the deranged cat in the back of his head snarled.  
„Quiet“, the witcher hissed through gritted teeth, but flinched at the sound of his own voice.

Inside the hut, a candle was lit.  
He heard small footsteps approaching and hurried to crawl back into the shadows. As soon as Millie opened the door, Gaetan closed his eyes. He did not want to alert her with their reflection.  
The witcher heard her gasp as she nearly stumbled over the pouch, then her small hands ruffling the fabric. A cheerful oh revealed to him that she'd found her gift among the coin.  
„Look, Master Freckleface, the gods gave me a shawl, now we'll be warm through the winter.“

Gaetan allowed himself a quick look. The girl had turned her eyes towards the night sky, her breath forming tiny clouds.  
„Thank you. You're so kind to us“, she whispered. Gaetan could barely suppress a huff. He'd been anything but.  
Millie took her gift and turned around, closing the door behind her.  
It was time.

Leaving Oreton behind, he took a moment to draw in the scent of the autumn night.  
_You'll never make up for it_ , the cat said and he could picture its grin. _She's one of dozens._  
„I know“, Gaetan muttered. „But I'll make sure she'll stay the last.“  
The cat stayed silent. Now it was the witcher's turn to grin.  
Those small victories felt so rewarding.


End file.
